Always Dream
by aurora-sakura
Summary: LilyJames. [Oneshot.] I will always protect you... I know James.


A James+Lily Oneshot. 7th year, after they're going out... it may not seem like it for the first part, but you'll see Just read! 

I don't own any HP characters, which is fairly obvious... 

**Dreams**

_Bright sunlight danced through the window into the small room, shadows crossed along the hardwood floor when the gentle wind blew heavy tree branches into view, choking the sun momentarily. _

_A women, with hair as red as flames sat in a bay window, looking down over the garden below of their small house in Godrics Hollow. The place where she would be raising her family._

_Green eyes flashed as she turned her gaze away from the sun and flowery garden; coming to regard the empty crib which was newly set up in the corner. The many stuffed toys their friends and family had been providing for them since the announcement was made. She would be having a baby._

_Smiling fondly, she picked up the stuffed toy which she had earlier rested along the window sill. It was warm from the sun now, soft like all baby toys. An unnaturally blue stag stuffy given to them from her husband's best and most trusted friend._

_She placed a hand delicatly on her swollen belly, giving it a small caress through the large dress she was wearing. Her wedding band glistening on her left hand._

_She looked to the door suddenly as a man stepped into the room, his dark messy hair giving him a younger feel. He almost hesitated at the doorway before entering, something that wasn't like him. He removed his work cloak as he came, bending slowly to place it on a low stool near the doorway._

_"How it everything?"_

_"Fine." She smiled, her eyes crinkling from the action, her cheeks flushed. That normal healthy glow that all proud pregnant women seemed to have._

_He came to her, resting his hand on her stomach as she remained seated. His touch was sure, gentle. He had done it many times before._

_ He brought his eyes from his hand to her face. His expression showing something like worry. Grief even._

_The tree leaves passed in front of the light again, causing deep shadows to flow over his face, his dark hair falling over his forehead seemed to seep into the shadows, his glasses looking odd on him in this light, transforming his kind face._

_"What is it?" She stood, carefully because of her burden well he helped her along, holding her hand tightly in his. "James?"_

_He was silent, simply watching her. Her hand still tight in his grip, his eyes searching hers._

_"James?" She pressed harder, a hand coming up to touch his cheek lightly as the sun reappeared in the room again, his hazel eyes reflecting it. _

_"You know I will always protect you, Lily."_

_She felt alarmed, but did not let it show. She smiled. "I know."_

_"I won't let anything happen to you, or our baby." His voice was strained, and she saw sudden tears well up in his eyes._

_"I know, James." This time she did not smile. A frown appeared on her beautiful face, and her eyebrows contracted in worry. Fear, but not from him, for him. "Why are you telling me this."_

_He took a deep shaky breath, and passed a look behind her to the empty crib. The crib he had just set up the other day. The crib that him and Lily had picked out together. "So you know I had every intention of doing so."_

_"Wha-" _

_He was hugging her, holding her desperately close, and she could tell by his breathing, his trembling, that he was crying. She felt salty tears drop onto her bare shoulders and she gently rubbed his back, feeling his tones build under his shirt that come from years of Quidditch and Auror training._

_"I'm sorry, Lily."_

_Confused and scared, she found she was clinging to him now. Holding as tightly as he, never wanting to let go. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes now, and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, trembling just as he was. The light of the room doing nothing to warm her anymore._

------------------------------------------------ 

"Lily?" 

Her eyes snapped open and the blazing sun caused a burning sensation as she brought her hand up to shade her eyes. She blinked several times, feeling tears seep from the corners of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks into her hair. 

A silhouette bent over her, messy haired, wearing the school uniform, and as the figure came closer to her face the glare of the sun lessened and she was able to distinguish James Potter from the darkness. 

"Are you all right?" 

She moved to sit up, realizing for the first time she was sprawled on the grass near the lake. The damn grass seeped in through her cloak and socks. 

Hogwarts castle would be just behind her had she turned around. She was no longer in the room with the crib. 

But James was still here... 

She wiped her eyes quickly on her sleeve, and met her schoolmates worried hazel eyes. "What happened?" 

He smiled. She felt something pull inside of her. "You were asleep when I got here." 

James turned and looked out over the lake, watching as the giant squid break the surface of the glassy water, sending ripples to the shore which became waves that lapped against the stone and sand. 

She opened her mouth to speak, wondering if he was there the whole time, watching her sleep... thinking that if he was, it was perfectly fine with her. She felt protected. 

"You must have had a bad dream." 

She nodded, then frowned. "I don't know if it was." 

He looked at her again, his hazel eyes not curious... not worried. It was something different. "Anything that causes you to cry Lily can't be good." 

And then she realized it. Realized what it was she was seeing in his eyes. A deep understanding. He knew... 

She stood, a little uncertainly, feeling light-headed and tired. "You were in it." 

He nodded, but did not say anything else. 

She felt like she should leave. Felt she should get some proper sleep. But she couldn't move. 

Kneeling down behind James she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand moved from his side and entwined with hers, giving it a small squeeze and turning his head slightly so she could see his smile. Reassuring smile. He smiled for her. 

Then he turned back to the lake again and fell silent. Contemplating. 

She felt like she was drifting off to sleep once more, the warm sun heating her back and shoulders throught the black school robes. James' warmth seeping through her as she clasped to him tightly. She could stay like this forever... And she knew... she knew she would be. No matter what. No matter what they face together. No matter what troubles and horrors awaited them... she would be with him forever. 

"You know I will always protect you, Lily." 

She nodded, smiling slightly as she felt the tears come again, closing her eyes to the scene of the lake, the school grounds. Finding herself once again back in that small room with the child toys and crib. The stag stuffed animal... and James Potter. 

"I know, James." 

------------------------------ 

AN: well, what do you think? lame? Good? I want your opinions 

-Aurora 


End file.
